


Dead Men Don't Make Pizza

by Evenlodes_Friend



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Grief, M/M, Not compliant post S2, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, Tea, happy ending if you squint at it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenlodes_Friend/pseuds/Evenlodes_Friend
Summary: Ten stages of forgiveness.





	Dead Men Don't Make Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Written years ago, after series 2, when we lingered in the unknowing darkness of what would happen next. No Mary existed then. It was just our boys. I found this again the other day, and thought you might like it.

 

I.

‘You’re dead!’  John shouted and slammed the front door.

Sherlock picked the lock.

 

II.

Sherlock made tea.

‘You’re dead,’ John snapped.

The tea sat there, and grew cold.

Sherlock made another one.

That grew cold too.

 

III.

John curled up under the covers.

Foetal.

Sherlock pulled the duvet up around John’s shoulder.

‘Go away, you’re dead,’ John muttered.

 

IV.

Sherlock made toast.

John said, ‘Dead men don’t make toast.’

Sherlock had to agree.

 

V.

They were running out of milk.

What with all the cold tea, and everything.

Sherlock went out and bought more.

And some other bits they needed.

John said, ‘Dead men don’t go food shopping.’

 

VI.

Sherlock made tea.

‘You’re dead, go away,’ said John.

But he drank the tea.

 

VII.

Sherlock warmed the pizza in the oven.

It was pepperoni, John’s favourite.

‘Dead men don’t make pizza,’ John said, as he chewed resentfully.

 

VIII.

That night was cold.

John shivered under the duvet.

Sherlock kicked off his shoes and climbed in.

Wrapped John in his long arms and his tweed overcoat.

John said, ‘I hate you.  Go away, you’re dead.’

 

IX.

In the morning, Sherlock made toast.

John said, ’You make a lot of toast for a dead man.’

 

X.

John made tea.


End file.
